


Ripped Legs and Broken People

by Clexahospitalsex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A&E, ER AU, F/F, emergency department, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexahospitalsex/pseuds/Clexahospitalsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke works at the hospital her mother works at, The Ark. Lexa is a patient, just brought in. They are immediately drawn to each other. Even more when they find out they both lost a lot and are broken people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Legs and Broken People

**Author's Note:**

> So, this began as a Clexa one shot. But I have a lot of ideas. This is set-up primarily. There's not a lot happening. That's also the reason it's short. I will introduce more of the characters later on. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome.

The last thing Lexa feels before her eyes close is her leg, hurting like hell.

\---

It’s actually been a long time since Clarke got a crush on anyone, but there was something about this mysterious brunette. They didn’t speak a word yet but she already thought the girl was really interesting, and her lips. She moans a little. Oh my god. She’s so gay…

\---

It’s her second week on the job. She got this job through her mother, who is one of the head doctors here. She wants to become a doctor, mainly because her mother is one and wants Clarke to follow the same path. She kind of likes it though. She never planned to turn her hobby, drawing, into her job anyway. 

\---

It’s Tuesday night and she has 3 hours of work left when they bring in a brunette. They already operated on her so they did the important stuff. There’s a bandage on her forehead and Clarke knows for sure there’s also a lot under the brunette’s shirt. They want Clarke to sew the ripped leg. It’s not the most interesting thing but at least it’s something. Until now she mainly needed to do boring stuff, like giving people pills and injections. But she’s only 21 and this is her first day on the ER stuff. She likes it. She already helped an elderly woman today who was very grateful. She just sounded so happy and it made Clarke smile. She likes helping people. She always did. Especially after she couldn’t save some people she loved. Her throat felt a little sore at the thought of it. Her dad, Wells, Finn. “Just brush it off.” She whispers. She looks at her supervisor, doctor Jackson. He was a pupil of her mother so he gladly volunteered to take Clarke under his wing. She takes some paper towels and starts cleaning the leg.

\---

After a few minutes she found herself staring at this sleeping brunette before her. How long was she staring at her? She glanced to the right, but doctor Jackson wasn’t paying attention. She was supposed to help this girl, not admire her. She cleans the blood off her white uniform, getting ready for another round. She grabs a needle and slowly starts to sew the girl’s ripped leg back together. 

“Car crash.” Doctor Jackson says, without looking up from the papers. 

“What.. what’s her name?” Clarke mutters, trying to actually sound like she is a professional. She fails though, she sounds like a teen girl who’s obsessing over some movie star (This girl is more beautiful then a movie star). 

“Alexandra Woods.” He mumbles, still not looking up. Clarke sighs, but at least she knows her name now. The only reason Jackson really cares about her is because she’s Abby Griffin’s daughter. 

\---

She’s finishing the sewing as she hears a soft voice in her ear. “Wha... what am…am I doing here?”   
Clarke quickly turns around and sees two beautiful dark green eyes stare at her. “Hey, I’m Clarke Griffin.” The blonde girl happily says as she quickly glances at the brunette’s bandage on her head. “Still remember who you are?” 

The girl frowns a little before she answers. “I.. I think so. I’m Lexa Woods.” She says confused. “What am I doing here?”

“You had an accident, Lexa.” Clarke whispers, tasting the name on her lips. Lexa. She likes it more then Alexandra. 

“Are my friends okay?” She groans, desperately looking around the room. 

“They’re okay. Waiting outside.” Clarke’s mom says as she walks in. “I’m Abby Griffin. Nice to meet you, Lexa.” 

Lexa raises her eyebrow. “Griffin? Like Clarke?”

Abby laughs. “Yeah, I’m her mother.”

Clarke coughs really fake. “That’s the reason I got this job.” Another fake cough.

Abby brushes it off and resumes talking. “We already performed surgery on you. Your friend...” She looks at her clipboard “Anya is next. But she will be okay. Your injuries were worse.”

Clarke gives her mom an angry look when she leaves.

\---

Clarke looks at the clock, pretty bored. It’s 10 PM. She still has 1 hour left before she can finally go home. Plenty of time to finish the drawing she’s making while she’s watching Lexa. “So, how old are you, Lexa?” She smiles softly, looking up from her drawing and into her eyes. 

Lexa jumps up “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention to you.” Feels like a punch in the stomach. “What’s the matter?” Lexa asks as she sees Clarke groan. 

“Nothing. You’re not really the people person are you?” Clarke laughs. 

“Not really.” Lexa whispers. 

“I asked you how old you are.” Clarke laughs. 

“You can look at your papers? It’s probably in there, isn’t it?” Lexa frowns confused. “You don’t have to ask me.” 

Clarke smiles weakly. That was actually pretty stupid, Clarke thinks. 

“It isn’t stupid, Clarke.” The brunette says calmly as Clarke realises she actually said that out loud. 

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke whispers. 

“I’m 21.” Lexa says. 

“Me too.” Clarke happily responds. “What are you studying?” Clarke smiles. 

Lexa sighs. She doesn’t like to talk. She’s more of the silent, observing type. “I’m studying politics.” She smiles weakly. She likes this blonde girl, but she never liked talking. 

“You’re the leadership kind, commander?” Clarke teases her, saying “commander” clearer. 

“Nickname already?” Lexa says curiously. “We only know each other for a couple of hours.” 

“It sounds nice and it matches my nickname. Princess.” She groans. “I never really liked the nickname. All my friends call me that. My boyfriend.” Clarke stops talking. “My ex boyfriend.” She corrects herself, trying to hold her tears back. “He came up with it. All our friends liked it and started using it.” Clarke sighs. Why does she need to show this kind of emotion in front of Lexa? She thinks, grinding her teeth on each other to hold her tears back. Lexa recognises this all too well and immediately sees what Clarke’s doing. “I guess we both lost people.” She whispers. Clarke realises that’s why Lexa always talks with as less emotion as possible. She talks really monotonous. It doesn’t mean she talks boring, actually the reverse. There’s just something interesting about it. Like she hates emotion. Clarke laughs a little at the thought of it. It’s ridiculous. 

Clarke looks from Lexa’s head to toe, finally having time for a good look and compare it to Lexa’s personality. Lexa has a nose ring and a little one in her lip. Clarke looks down and observes the tattoo on Lexa’s arm. She primarily has strange symbols. “What do they mean?” Clarke asks in an interested tone. 

Lexa looks up. “The tattoos you mean?” She asks when she sees what Clarke’s staring at. “They are mythological symbols mainly. South-American and a few are Greek.” She smiles weakly. She’s surprised someone shows interest in those. “I was always interested in history.”

Clarke doesn’t really like tattoos and piercings on girls, but there’s something about Lexa’s personality that matches the tattoo’s really good.

\---

Lexa realises there’s a lot of chemistry between them, although they just met each other. They don’t have a lot in common but there’s something about this girl. She is mysterious, but really interesting. She looks so broken sometimes, reminding Lexa of her own. She even catches herself staring at Clarke’s lips a few times. Clarke smiles a little every time she does it and it makes the conversation a little awkward (As if it wasn’t awkward enough). They’re not talking about anything significant, just small talk about college and relationships, but Lexa just loves hearing Clarke’s soft voice. “Can I see my friends?” Lexa whispers, getting worried about them. 

Clarke looks at the clock. “Yeah, I think everything is okay. You still need to stay here a few days. My shift is almost finished. I will send them when I get out.” Lexa looks a little disappointed. Clarke smiles at Lexa’s expression. “I will see you tomorrow. We can talk again. And we can get coffee sometime. After you got fired of course.” 

“A date?” Lexa looks surprised. “If you want to.” Clarke laughs. 

Lexa looks at the drawing Clarke is making. “What are you drawing, Clarke?” Clarke looks up, shocked there’s finally someone who shows interest in her art. Clarke smiles and turns her sketchbook around, showing Lexa the drawing. Lexa gets big eyed “You’re drawing me?” She laughs. “I thought you were drawing something beautiful.” Lexa mumbles, looking up at the blonde girl. 

Clarke smiles. “You’re beautiful.” She frowns at the brunette. “You don’t like it?” 

Lexa shakes her head. “I do like it. You’re really talented. And… you think I’m beautiful?” Clarke nods and gets a little closer. Lexa knows for sure she looks awkward right now as she backs away a little, trying to get her leg away. It still hurts a lot and she wants it out of the way for what’s probably going to happen now. 

But it doesn’t happen. Lexa is a little conflicted. She doesn’t know if she needs to be disappointed or relieved. Relieved probably. She does have a girlfriend. But Clarke doesn’t know that and she doesn’t have to know. 

Clarke just laughs, gets up and walks away, sticking her tongue at Lexa. “Good night. My shift is over, commander. See you tomorrow.” Lexa groans and lies down again, trying to get some rest. “May we meet again.” She whispers to the already gone girl. When she gets her leg down, she realises:

It doesn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed it. More chapters are coming.   
> You can find me on Tumblr at: all-my-ships-are-dead


End file.
